1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to threading tools and more particularly pertains to a new tool for assisting a user in inserting an elongate flexible member through a grommet mounted in a barrier to reach an opposite side of the barrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of threading tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, threading tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art threading tools include U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,715; U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,546; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,900; U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,907; U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,555; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,757.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tool. The inventive device includes a handle adapted to fit in a user's hand and a shaft to which an elongate flexible member may be connected such that insertion of the shaft of the tool through a grommet pulls the flexible member through the grommet. The shaft of the tool may be withdrawn from the grommet with the flexible member left passing through the barrier to the opposite side thereof.
In these respects, the tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting a user in inserting an elongate flexible member (such as an insulated electrical wire) through a grommet mounted in a barrier (such as a vehicle firewall) to reach an opposite side of the barrier.